


Once Upon A Time

by CunningCrow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Subscribe to Technoblade, spoilers for The War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CunningCrow/pseuds/CunningCrow
Summary: Once upon a time there was a family.Once upon a time they fell apart.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 159





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven‘t watched the most recent event on the smp, do NOT read

Once upon a time, there was a king. 

Once upon a time, there was a musician. 

Once upon a time, there was a boy. 

And once upon a time, there was a father. 

They were happy, the four of them. They conquered, they built, they wandered. And then the musician and the boy decided they would found a nation. 

The nation was small, but it had heart. It had a purpose. They fought hard and long for their sovereignty but they won. 

Then the musician, now a president, allowed an election. Perhaps it was misguided pride, perhaps it was simply to see what would happen. But, in the end, he did not win. The nation he and the boy had fought so hard for was taken from them by a man with curled horns and a sharp tongue. 

They called upon their brother, the king, to fight with them and to get their nation back. It wouldn‘t be easy, but he reveled in the challenge. 

They won. 

But the paranoia took the musician, sunk its claws in far and deep. Madness consumed his mind, feeding a conviction that everything he and his brothers had fought for was for nothing. Loneliness and isolation, becoming almost self-induced, drove him to strike a match. 

Well, not before the father came. 

He stood before his eldest son and looked him in the eye. He saw the anger and the insanity, the burning need to raze his own creation to the ground. 

And outside, the king raised his hand to betray the people he came to defend. 

The boy was alone now. 

And the father had no choice. 

The nation was burning and there was a sword in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> subscribe to philza minecraft


End file.
